1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to preventing reductive corrosion of indium tin oxide (ITO) in the presence of aluminum in alkaline or basic solutions or solvents, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for maintaining the quality of electrical and optical properties of an ITO layer during fabrication of a flat panel display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optically transparent and electrically conductive materials such as indium tin oxide (ITO) find utility in flat panel display (FPD) industries such as field emission displays (FEDs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and organic light emitting devices (OLEDs), as well as in solar cells. Surface and bulk characteristics are imperative to the quality of electrical and optical properties of these and other optically transparent and electrically conductive films. It is therefore very important to ensure that such films exhibit the desired surface and bulk properties such that the desired degree of transmission of visible light and electrical properties are obtained.
Devices incorporating ITO often use an aluminum layer deposited over the ITO. For instance, in an FED device where the faceplate is connected to the baseplate using spacers, aluminum is often deposited over the ITO layer in the faceplate to establish sites for the bonding of misaligned spacers. More particularly, an aluminum layer is formed over the ITO layer, the aluminum layer having wells extending therein to the surface of the ITO layer. Bond pads are provided within these wells against the ITO layer at the desired spacer locations. Then, when an array of spacers is brought against the faceplate for anodic bonding, desired spacers contained in the array will bond to the bond pads, while other, misaligned spacers will bond to the aluminum layer. After bonding is complete, the aluminum layer with the misaligned spacers bonded thereto can be removed to leave the desired spacer configuration in the FED.
A problem with using aluminum with ITO in the above and other applications is that ITO is susceptible to corrosion in the presence of aluminum. Atomic and/or ionic diffusion occurs through the aluminum to the ITO during processes such as anodic bonding, thermal cycling, thermal diffusion processes, low energy ion implantation processes, and processes which include electric and/or magnetic fields. ITO is especially susceptible to corrosion in the presence of aluminum when exposed to alkaline or basic solutions or solvents. See, J. E. A. M. van den Meerakker and W. R. ter Veen, J. Electrochem. Soc., vol. 139, no. 2, 385 (1992). Corrosion of ITO in alkaline solutions produces SnO32−, which dissolves in the solution, and In metal, which forms grains at the surface. This causes a gray opaque appearance and a disconnection between the ITO and aluminum. Corrosion of the ITO can prove fatal in devices such as flat panel displays by reducing or eliminating the electrical conductivity and optical transparency of the ITO material. This corrosion can also cause delamination of the aluminum layer from the ITO. Redeposition of corrosion byproducts onto the substrate leads to additional defects, e.g., particle defects.
This problem becomes especially pronounced when the fabrication of the display or other devices includes a photolithography step. For instance, during the development stage of photolithography, diffusion of the developer, such as TMAH or other basic developers, through the aluminum causes reductive corrosion of ITO. Furthermore, stripping of the photoresist involves the use of a solvent-based wet process that may also cause corrosion. This is especially true when the pH of the solvent stripper is greater than seven and the ratio of aluminum to ITO surface area exposed to the solvent is high.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and apparatus to prevent the corrosion of ITO when in contact with aluminum during photolithography or when otherwise exposed to corrosion-inducing solutions.